Muggle Hobbies at  Hogwarts ?
by ChrisPfaffLover
Summary: Jenny Black dated Fred Weasley.He cheated on her.She left Hogwarts and she changed.Now she must return.But because of all the hatred towards muggles all of hogwarts must take place in classes that are muggle hobbies.Rated T cause I'm Paranoid
1. Chapter 1

Muggle Hobbies In... Hogwarts ?

A/N : Hi this is my first fanfiction i have read alot and I love to write , so I decided with much persuasion by my friends, to show my stories publicly. This is my first fanfiction and will be a Review :).I kinda make Fred out to be an arse in the first paragraph but I really love him

Intro:

''Jenny , Jenny get up your going to be late '' said my father , Sirus as in Sirus Black but hes not a mass murderer he was framed .My name is Jennifer Dianna Black. I am witch. I should be in my 4th year in Hogwarts but I dropped out at the end of first year due to one selfish ginger twat Fred Weasly.I shudder still at the thought of his name.

I should tell you what happened , his twin brother George and I were best friends.I secretly had a crush on Fred. One day I just came out and said '' Fred I like you as in more than a friend.'' He said he liked me too and we started dating around the time we were starting Hogwarts. During sorting we were separted. He was put in Gryffindor and I was placed in Slytherin. We made a pact never to let our separation to come between us. We dated all the way through first year. One day near the end of term my dorm room was chaos with people packing and saying goodbye to their friends so I decided to take a walk around the Black I saw Fred with his tounge shoved down Angelina Johnson's throat. He caught my eye and pushed her away from him and stood up and was about to say something but I couldnt stand to hear it so I just ran.

During that summer I went kind of mad you could say. I changed my apperence completely.I dyed my naturally blonde hair dark brown , pierced my eyebrow lip and ears, got rid of all my girly out fits and stuck with black , greys , reds , purples, and blues and my little girly shoes were replaced by boots and converse. I suppose you could say I went emo but I like the new me.

I was perfectly happy with living my life as a muggle eventhough I was a was until my dad gave me the worst news ever , our wealth would be reposessed if I did not train to be a witch. So here I am preparing myself for my return to the hell hole the is Hogwarts School Of Witchcraft and Wizardry.


	2. Chapter 2

Muggle Hobbies at ... Hogwarts ? Ch.2

A/N : I just had an idea to do this story in different POV's Chapter is going to be in Freds POV. Really Short Chapter but the next one might be longer.I do not know what happened to the last chapter it went all over the place and I fully blame my best friend Cory on that he was meant to edit I think he went wild erasing Review please :) :)

''FREDRICK WEASLEY , IF YOUR NOT DOWN HERE IN 10 MINUTES DRESSED AND READY WE ARE LEAVING HERE WITHOUT YOU '' shouted mum in a annoyed voice. ''Ye , mum I'll be down in a minute''I said. It was the day the day that I least enjoyed. The day when we headed to back to Hogwarts. Its not that I dont like Hogwarts , I love it , its just ever since the end of first year I've been dating Angelina Johnson and well shes kind of irritating.I've tried to break up with her on a number of occasions lets just say she didnt take that well. So nearly 3 years on were still together wo hoo by the way thats sarcasm.

I gathered up the rest of my things and headed down to the sitting room of my home the burrow where the rest of my family were situated.I received some rather exasperated looks from my siblings due to my lateness. My twin, George , was the only one who knew why I was so depressed today .

On the way to Kings Cross Station my dickhead of a brother Ron, decieded to tell my whole family I have a girlfriend. Lets just say mum was not went on a rant about how keeping a secret for your family can break up a family and all that jazz.I seriously never wanted to punch Ron as much in my life as I did then .So, I just let it slip that Ron has a massive crush on actually did lunge for me his face red as a tomato but Ginny pulled him back. She finally stopped ranting at me and was gushing over how cute a couple Ron and Hermione would be. Knowing mum shes already planning their wedding.

Mum insisted leaving us at the platform but I knew it ws just to be nosey and see who my girlfriend was.I knew all of her tricks.I prayed Angelina wouldn't make a skepiktal out of seeing me again but, alas those prayers were not answered. It was times like theses I wish I had Harrys invisablity clock with me.I heard her first before I seen her.''FREDDIEKINS I MISSED YOU SO MUCH '' she screamed as she ran across the platform at break neck speed .When she reached me she squezzed the life out of me with a hug and peppered my face with unwanted or unreciprocated kisses. That moment in time I felt like dying.I could feel the stares of my peers on me , their beedy little eyes burning into my head and hushed whipsers and giggles from the younger students This is going to be some year !


	3. Chapter 3

Muggle Hobbies In ...Hogwarts ?

A/N:This chapter has multiple POVS and maybe repetitive in some areas but just roll with it.I wrote this directly after chapter 2 at like quater past 1 in the yeah and just for this story Pansy doesnt like Draco she likes Flint. Rate and Review please :)

Ch.3

*JENNYS POV*(on the train )

I got on the train as early as I could so I could get a carrige to myself and hopefully keep it that seems lady luck was a cruel bitch.I did get a carraige to myself until Draco Malfoy, Blaise Zabini , Marcus Flint , Pansy Parkinson arrived uninvited and sat down.

''Hello my favourite cousin '' Draco sneered.

''Hello my greasy, badly in need of a shower cousin '' I said with just as vemon in my voice. His face dropped and he started stammering.

''Dont mind that slut Draco'' Pansy said while looking adoringly at Flint who was doing the same stare not to her thought but to me.

''Whats the matter Draco pug got your tongue ? '' I added for a emphasis. Flint started to laugh and Pansys loving smile turned into a look of pain and sadness rest of the train ride went pretty fast . I must say I did a quiet amount of flirting with Flint because it annoyed Pansy to no end at one stage she looked like krakatoa about to errupt. All in all it's not the worst I have indured.

*FREDS POV*

I sat in a compartment with George and Lee.I managed to ditch Angelina with Alicia . Katie hasnt spoken to anyone of my friends since the incident with my ex girlfriend and her were very close you could say sisters and to this day still are.

As the train came to a halt we started to exit. Then , I saw someone I never in my life time expected to see .She is still as captivating now as she was back then. Then reality came and bit me on the ass.

Three things:

1.I have a girlfriend

2. She hates me.

3. Shes getting a bit too friendly with Flint for my liking.

I watched her laugh and was hair was no longer blonde but a dark brown that went perfectly with her blue eyes , she also got alot of piercings but they suited her .I stood there staring at her like a pervert but yet she never turned her head in my direction. George gave my arm a tug or atleast I taught it him turns out it was Angelina she dragged me to a carrige with her friends separating me from my friends.I couldn't wait to arrive at the castle.

I spent the whole journey thinking of Jenny.


	4. Chapter 4

Muggle Hobbies in Hogwarts ? Chapter 4

A/N: Im typing this story with one hand because I broke my 4 fingers in a skateboarding accident. Please dismiss any spelling or grammer mistakes. Review pretty please :)

*JENNYS POV*(arriving at the castle )

I got out of the carriage that held me Draco, Flint and Pansy. During the carriage ride Flint put his arm around me and surprisingly I didnt mind. On arrival walked passed a group of students and I saw the one person I didn't want to . Fred. We made eye contact for a mintue and he smiled. I was having none of his false sweet act. Instead of a smile I gave him the one finger salute. He looked hurt, I felt a pain through my chest but I igonored it and smiled at his painfilled look. You might think I was cruel but I like to think of it as pay back for the pain he caused me. I turned back around and five minutes later I felt a tap on my shoulder .I had a feeling it was Fred and if it was I'd just tell him to fuck off but it turned and seen my best friend in the world Katie Bell.I practically tackled her to the ground with a hug. Marcus wasnt to happy that in the process of hugging katie hes arm fell from my shoulders but I turned and kissed him on the cheek .A smile smile grew on his face.I kind of like him.

Me and Katie talked for ages catching up I havent seen her in almost a year. We usually see each other over the summer but this year she went away with her parents to Italy and left me alone all summer in Grimmauld Place with my father. After our chat we headed into the Great Hall.

*FREDS POV*

I watched her kiss him on the cheek and all I could do was wish that was me.I saw the hurt look Flint had when she walked away with Katie. It was the same look as me when I seen him and her together.

*GEORGE POV*

I noticed someting off about Fred he wasnt his cheerful self .Then I patched together what was troubling him.I watched her giggle and flirt with FLINT ! Wow her standards dropped over time. Flint looks like something that crawled out of the Black Lake .Some how over time Fred managed to forget Jenny and move on but seeing her now must have brought the feelings back to life.

I know Freds my family and I should support him but he told me why they broke up and even I didnt speak to him for 4 week's. Just seeing her nearly had him drooling. He looked like a severe pervert right now. All he needed was a shrub to hide in and binoculars and he was set.

I decided that I wasnt going to put up with him pining over her all year. The least thing I could do was get them on speaking terms again.

The doors opened to the great hall and we all walked in.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: I'm baacckkk. I've been too busy the last few days because besides going for an operation.I went to the Oxegen music festival for the weekend and I got a new puppy called FRED ! In all of the excitement I forgot all about Harry Potter but anyway here you people are. Review please they make me write faster.

*Freds POV *

I managed to drag my eyes off of Jenny for the amount of time it took me to get to the great hall.I felt Angelina grab my hand and pull me to where she was sitting. I tried to leave her to sit with my friends but she followed me like a lost puppy once I settled at the table my gaze again wandered to where Jenny was sitting. I completely ignored Flint whispering in her ear and his arm wrapped around her the whole time. I didn't notice Angelina blabbing on about something that I honestly couldnt give a flying fuck about.

*Angelinas POV*

I was telling Fred a wonderful description of my fantastic holiday with my parents in Paris , France.I was half way through my story of what happened when we were in Notre Dame when I noticed Freds blank expression.I followed his gaze and it landed on some Slytherin skank .Fred hates Slytherins hes probally planning to prank her.I see her as no threat cause like look at me I'm beautiful and shes a freaky goth and she looks pretty into Flint.

*No ones POV*

Albus Dumbledore stood up on the podium said a spell which amplified his voice through out the great hall.

''Welcome back to all our returning students and welcome to our new students.''He he introduced the new Professers.

''I also have a very important annocement to year the ministry is making it manditory for all students to take part in 2 muggle past times or hobbies because some people have no respect for people who are muggle and their coustoms. These special types of classes will not be taken by year it will be a mix of all years. There will be a range of different classes to be taken. Sign up sheets will be your common room. Let the feast begin.''

The room broke out chatter mostly about the announcment Dumbeldore made.

*Georges POV*

Well I have to find out what ever class Jennys taking and get me and Fred into that one. This is a perfect chance to get them on speaking terms again maybe more .Its going to be a fair bit of work after all he broke her art into a million pieces. In no time though I'll have them snogging the face off of each other after all I'm George Fuckin' Weasley !


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Yeay another chapter :) I have a few things to say in this one.

1. I wont be able to update for the next 2 weeks because my brother and his girlfriend are taking me to California but if I can I will bring my laptop and if I get the time I will update.

2. Thank you to everyone who favorited this story and alerted it and thank you for those people who reviewed it would be amazing if more of yous review. You know it might even make my fingers better :)

3. While reading back over my fanfic I realized I barely ever put a disclaimer up so just for the record I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER I ONLY OWN JENNY. Thanks for reading :) Review PLEASE :)

Chap.6

*Flints POV*

WHAT ? Was Dumbeldore a fucking nutjob. He couldn't make us take part in muggle hobbies. How about was I supposes to impress Jenny, I was planning on showing her my sweet flying skills but what now.I looked at her. SHE WAS SMILING. She seem pretty happy about this fucking bullshit we were being pushed into. She was a pureblood wasn't she. Yes shes is totally smokin' and all that but if she wasnt pureblood it would be au revoir Black .After the feast we were to return to our common rooms.I walked out with Draco , Pansy and Jenny.I saw one of the weasle clones coming towards our group. He was not coming towards me but Jenny. The ginger git asked to speak to her and she relcutanly agreed. If weasle no.1 gets in the way of me getting some this year ill hit him so hard it'll hurt the other one.

*George POV*

Because of the change in the curriclum this year we were given the rest of the day to make up our mind of what we wanted to do. I decided to make a move on my plan.I saw her leave with Slytherin Royalty , well I guess she was too considering she was Malfoys cousin. She saw me coming towards her knew it was me. She always had a gift of telling me and Fred apart and not even our own mother got our names right all of the time.

''HI Jenny , long time no see'' I said cooly

''Hi George'' she said shyly.

''Can we talk and catch up?'' I asked

''Over my dead body weasly''Flint said through gritted teeth.

''Mark ! I'll talk to anyone I god damn want to ! Now fuck off I want to talk to Georgie''Jenny shouted back hotly.

I saw Malfoy giggling in the looked taken back he just kissed her on the cheek said goodbye and walked off. When everybody left she turned to me and said '' I'm really sorry for that I just dont like people telling me what to do '' I just simply smiled and lead her off to a quiet place were we could catch up.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: I'm back again :) I need reviews mainly to know what you think of the story and if you have any may make me write faster too :) I also have this chapter written about 3 days but my stupid internet crashed and I couldn't upload.

CH.7

*Jennys POV*

I was kinda nervous talking to Georgie at the start because I taught he was going to judge me for not wanting to talk to Fred but it was quite the opposite. He agreed with me that what Fred did was unbelieveable shitty and that he wouldnt blame me.

We talked about everything our familys, our friends,my muggle life ,his wizard life , and of course Pranking.

''So these new classes we have to take part in this year what do you think of them''

''I'm really excited and relieved because I was in an all muggle school back in muggle London and if I was thrown head first into all this wizardary shit again I dont think I could handle it.''

'' I would say I know how you feel but I dont but anyway what classes are you thinking of taking''

''Em as you know Georgie I love to sing and I love potions so maybe Music or Chemistry? ''

''Ok so I know what Music is but whats Chemister?''

''Nevermind Georgie. I wonder if they have anything else muggle going on this year''

''I hope so. It sounds pretty cool''

''Well I really enjoyed our talk but I'm really tired so I'm gonna go to my bed seeya Georgie ''

''Seeya Jenny''

After my talk with Georgie I walked up to the Slytherin common Flint was waiting up for me with a rather pissy look on his face.I walked over and perched myself on the arm of the arm chair he was sitting on. We sat in an akward silence for about 5 minutes but it felt like and turned to me and said

''How was your talk with the weasle''softly but spat the word weasle.

''It was nice, please try to be nice to him hes my friend''I said with pleading eyes.

''I know but I remember what one of them did to you in first year and I dont want that to happen again because I like you''

''Im sorry for the way I spoke to you today its just that I dont like people to control me but now i see you were trying to protect and also you have nothing to worry about because I dated Fred and that was Georgie and hes just a good on top of that again I taught I made it super clear that I liked you too.'' I said with a smile.

''Wow so you wouldn't punch me in the balls and laugh at me if I asked you out to hogmeade with me next Saturday''He asked with a raised eyebrow and smirking.

''No I dont think I would'' I said laughing.

We said our goodnights but before I went to bed I ran over to sign my name on the sign up sheet. There was only one I liked Music so I settle for one with my friends in it Sports.

I woke up in the morning feeling like shit.I've never been a morning person.I got up and dragged my lazy ass into the bathroom.I jumped into the shower and as soon as the water hit my body I was awake.I got out of the shower and dryed myself off.I looked at myself in the mirror my hair was like a birds nest so i put a straightning charm on my dark brown hair and it framed my face perfectly.I put in my peircings and donned my uniform.I picked up my school assiened shoes and there was no way in hell i was wearing these nun shoes.I left the bathroom and grabbed my battered black leather converse.I left my dorm room and ran down to the common room where I ran into Dray Flint and Blaise.

I ran over to them and hopped on the sofa between my favourite cousin and my hopefully future boyfriend. They both kissed me on the cheek and we headed down to the great hall of breakfast.

For breakfast I made a bacon sandwich and orange juice and chatted to my friends. Pansy burst through the door with a scowl the size of jupiter gracing her face. She stomped her way towards us and tried to squash her way between me and Mark but while doing this she landed straight out on her ass. ''Pansy were you never told no dogs on the furniture''I said with a condiseneding tone. She huffed and settled with sitting next to Blaise.

Snape then came around and handed us our timetables. We still had the same DADA, Charms,Potions and all that shit but mingled into our timetable was our muggle classes we picked.

I was surprised to find that all of my classes I shared with my cousin and my friends.

I saw Georgie wave at me from across the great hall. I smiled and waved back .He was waving me over to come and sit beside him at the Gryffindor table.

''I'll be right back, I'm just gonna go over to Georgie for a minute''I said to Dray.

''Ok be carefull though.''

I ran over to the Gryffindor table and gasps errupted from everyone.I'm guessing since my first departure of Hogwarts the Slytherin Gryffindor hatred hasnt disappeared but I couldnt care less. As I got there I saw Katie sitting at the table with them.I felt elated shes was back talking to them.

''Come here Jen and compare timetables with us '' Katie said.

We had tons of classes together. While I was talking to them I saw Georgie making the eyes at Katie and all I could think of is they would be so perfect together. Breakfast ended and I saw Mark waiting at the door for me. He held his hand out I took it and we walked happily to Potions together.

A/N: What do you think :) Review :)


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Review :) I dont own Harry Potter or anything like that. I only own Jenny.

*Fred POV *

I saw George waving to someone across the hall.I looked over to see Jenny standing up and skipping over to him and Katie. They chatted for a while laughing and comparing timetables. I felt eyes burning into the side of my head. I turned to see who it was. My eyes shot to the slytherin table where I Flint was shooting daggars at me if looks could kill I'd be dead a hundred times over.

Breakfast ended and Jenny jumped up kissed George and Katie on the cheeks and ran down the hall towards the doors. Where she grabbed Flints hands and skipped off. With these emotional displays of affection im going to ralph. I got up and started to walk to potions only to find that Jenny , Flint , George and Katie were in my class . Bollox. I was about to sit in an empty seat but Angelina grabbed my hand and yanked me towards her desk.

Snape glided smoothly into the class. His permenant scowl on his face . He started to call the roll.

''Don't get to comfy as you will be assianed a desk and a partner '' he drawled.

He started calling out names and pionting to desks.

''Bell and G. Weasley''

''Nott and Flint''

''F. Weasley and Black''. Wait what. She hates me she going to stab me or poison me.

''What ! No professor I hate him. I cant work with him hes a dick.''she shouted in protest and sniggers could be heard from the Slytherins in the room.

'' You will work with him miss black and you will see me tonight at 8 for detention. Now move.''

She moved and slammed her books on the table and I was still frozen in my chair.

''Mr. Weasley if you don't move in the next 3 seconds I will see you in detention tonight too.''I jumped up. Detention with one person who hates you is enough let alone two.

Potions dragged in.I kept glancing at Jenny she didnt look at me once. This seemed to hurt me like a bitch. As soon as class was dismissed she jumped up and ran at lightning speed out of the class. Angelina came over and was hugging me and kissing me. Kill me now.

*Jennys POV *

Snape is the biggest douche ever ! He knows how much I hate Fred everyone does.I was walking down the corridor I saw my cousin Dray fighting with some other kids.I walked over to see what was wrong when I heard Dray calling the girl with the frizzy hair a Mudblood.I couldnt control myself. My hand had a mind of its own as it hit him square in the face . He opened his eyes to see who did it. A look of shock took over his face.

''Jen what did you do that for''he asked angry and humilated.

''Because you stupid bastard never call anybody that again or you'll get more than a slap. Now say your sorry to the girl''

''Jen Im not going to say sorry for anything'' he said with a cocky smile.

I grabbed a hold of his hair and pulled.''IM SORRY GRANGER !'' he screamed and ran off.

I looked towards the crowed that had gather and make a hand gesture that ment move. And with a smile I turned towards the younger kids.''Hi I'm Jenny . Sorry about that my cousins influenced to much by his father and Bellatrix.''

''I know who you are.''The little ginger one said.''You used to date my brother and your Sirius Black's daughter.''

''Ron ?. Oh my God look how big you've gotten.''I said pulling him into a hug . I released him he was bright red.I had to stiffle giggle that nearly escaped.

''Ye thats me. These are my friends Hermione and Harry.''I said I hi and shook their hands and Hermoine thanked me.

''It's great meeting you's and seeing you again Ron but I have to get my ass to Charms ''I waved and took my leave.

The rest of the school day went uneventful.I hadnt seen Draco since the incident and to be quite honest I didnt really want to.I know for a fact that Draco hates the word mudblood , I know that he hates the fact that hes comes from death eaters , he hates the way he gets abused and tortured by his father mercilessly while his mother just watches.I used to be the only person he could run to but then my father escaped Askaban and he got him too.I know he fears as much as I do that one day the dementors will figure it out that its only a decoy dummy posing as my father in Askaban and he'll be taken from me and Draco again . And yet with all these things running around his head he still treats people who arent purebloods like shit and calls them names like ''Mudblood''.

I ate dinner with George and Katie that the food took my mind off of Draco it was amazing .I got up after said my goodbyes to my friends and headed upstairs to get ready for my detention with snape.

I trudged down to the dungeons for the detetion that I well didnt deserve.I knocked on snapes door and it swung open at once . Across the class room I saw another student waiting to serve detention . Fred . I walked in and took a seat in the desk furthest away from him . Snape looked at us and muttered something under his breath.''Your detention will be cleaning these and do not to leave before I return.''.And with that he left.

We sat in silence for about 2 hours . That was until he started to speak.

''Eh um So how are you ? '' he asked his voice squeeking every so often.

I dry laughed ''The notorious lady killer Fred Wealsey nervous ?''

''Look Jenny Im unbelieveally sorry for what I did and Im a complete arsehole. I miss you so much as a girlfriend and as a friend . I want to thank you for standing up for Hermoine today I must have took some guts to stand up against your cousin like that.''he said.

I don't know why maybe he drugged me but ''I forgive you Fred.''I said with a look of seriousness on your face . He looked up and met my eyes and all seriousness went out the window.I burst out laughing and so did like that we were best friends like before.

A/N: How was it ? :) I really need reviews people.I don't know what you think of the story please review :) All reviews are greatly appricatated. And I have a head like a sive and yet again I forgot to say something sorry its late but thanks you to those readers who did review it was like getting a hug from a hug :)


	9. Chapter 9

Authors Note :

I'm so sorry but I have major writers block. All i can think of is ideas for a new story. If anyone has any ideas to help me please message them to me. Until then this story is on hiatus . Im really sorry but I will be writing a new story somthing along the lines of this one and its going to be Fred and Oc again :)

Marie :)


End file.
